Before Infinity - Companion to 'Into Infinity' (MCU)
by FantasyandHistory
Summary: Just a small companion/prequel to my 'Infinity War' story that gives you some context and a glimpse of my OCs (these were alluded to in my Loki and Sigyn story). Thought this might be helpful for anyone reading 'All An Illusion' and 'Into Infinity! (BuckyBarnesXOC) (StephenStrangeXOC)
1. Captain America: The First Avenger

I don't own anything or anyone from the MCU, only my characters and any plot-points/storylines I invent for them! Thanks and enjoy!

Captain America: The First Avenger

 _New York City, 1942_

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?"

Steve stumbled, but raised his fists. "I could do this all day."

"Hey." A familiar voice spoke from behind them. A soldier in uniform, Bucky. "Why don't you go pick on somebody your own size." Bucky grabbed the man by the shoulders and pulled him away from Steve. "Beat it!" The man obeyed and fled from the alley.

"Thanks," said Steve. "But I had him."

"Uh huh," said Bucky, not convinced as he looked at the bruise forming on Steve's cheek. "What happened this time?" Steve handed him the army enlistment form bearing the stamp stating that he had not been accepted - again.

Bucky unfolded it and shook his head. "You got turned down again?"

"Yeah," sighed Steve.

"Aw your time will come." Bucky put an arm around his friend.

"I sure hope so," mumbled Steve.

"Sure it will. And you'd better start being more careful here in the next little while cause I ain't going to be around to save you.''

"You've got a deployment?"

"Yes sir, Sergeant James Barnes of the United States Army. I leave tomorrow morning." He looked up at the clock on the front of a nearby building. "We'd better get going. I told Karen that we'd meet them at five o'clock."

"Them?"

"Yeah, she's bringing a friend. A double date."

Steve tried to hold back a sigh. "Where are we going?"

Bucky grinned. "The future."

* * *

A little while later they arrived at a large exhibition housing what could be items of the near future. There were all sorts of high technology inventions. Steve and Bucky wove their way through the crowd in search of the girls. Up ahead they found a popular section on cars where there stood two blondes. One was Bucky's girl, Karen. She saw them making their way through the crowd and waved.

"Hey Sarge," she said, running into Bucky's arms. Then she hugged Steve. "Hey Steve, glad you could come." Steve put on a smile. She saw through it though. "What's wrong?"

"He got turned down again," whispered Bucky.

Karen shook her head and put an arm around the disappointed Steve. "Aw Steve, not again." She was speaking in terms of his being turned down, but also the fact that he had faked his identification papers again, which they all knew to be illegal.

To change the subject, she turned to her friend. "This is Steve Rogers," she said. "Steve, Bucky, this is Sherry."

Bucky tipped his cap. "Hi," said Steve, putting on another smile. Sherry gave him a small half-smile and turned her attention back to the exhibition brochure she had been looking at. Steve sighed. He had guessed that, just as before, Karen's friend wouldn't be so happy that Karen got the soldier and she was stuck with the soldier's small, wimpy friend - this wasn't the first time Bucky and Karen had arranged a double date.

Brochure in hand, the group made their way through the exhibition. "Congratulations on your deployment, Sarge," said Karen.

"Why thank you," said Bucky, adjusting his cap. "And congratulations to you too and your new job."

"Thank you." She had recently gotten a job working with Stark Industries and their involvement in the war effort.

"Where are you going?" asked Sherry, obviously very interested in Bucky. Karen stood on his left side holding his hand and she stood to his right. Steve walked along behind.

"Overseas to England," answered Bucky. "I leave in the morning."

"Promise me you'll be careful," said Karen, giving Bucky's hand a squeeze. Although she was very proud and happy for him, she was understandably very nervous.

"I promise."

"Really, Bucky, this is war." She suddenly sounded very serious.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I promise you, Karen Granger, that I will be careful. But only if you promise that you'll write to me."

"As long as you write back." Karen was all smiley again. "I'm going to miss you." Bucky smiled and kissed her cheek. She playfully took off his soldier's cap and placed it on her own head and began to imitate him. "Yes, that's me, Sergeant James Barnes of the United States Army, at your service."

"And now," came a voice over the speaker. "Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for: a special presentation by Stark Industries, led by none other than Howard Stark himself!"

"Oh come on, it's starting!" cried Sherry. She, Karen, and Bucky hurried off to join the crowd standing before the stage, Steve following behind. Howard Stark came out onto the stage and the crowd cheered.

"There he is! Oh you're _so_ lucky you get to work for him!" Sherry said excitedly.

"Well, I may work for his company, but I've never actually met him before. Seems full of himself to me."

"Alright Steve,'' said Bucky when they had seen all the exhibition had to offer. "Let's go and take the girls danc-" When he turned around, Steve was gone. He hadn't gone far though. He was at the entrance to the exhibition, looking at the many posters promoting enlisting for the army. "Hey, you're kind of missing the point of a double date," said Bucky coming up behind him. Steve didn't answer, but continued to stare at a poster saying: _Do your part; Serve your country!_ "Come on," said Bucky. "We're taking the girls dancing."

"You go ahead." Steve's gaze was still locked on the poster. "Spend some time with Karen before you go. Besides, that friend of hers would much rather dance with you."

Bucky sighed. "Steve you can't keep doing this. You know its illegal to fake your ID. You've tried to enlist four times and you've been turned down every single one of them. Isn't there something you can do here at home and not on the battlefield? There's plenty of jobs for the war effort-"

"Bucky there are men laying down their lives everyday and I have no right to do any less than them." There was a pause.

"Hey Bucky." Karen came over. "Everything alright? Are we still going to go dancing?"

"We sure are," answered Bucky, wrapping her up in a hug.

"What about you Steve?" she asked.

"I might catch up with you later."

Bucky turned back to his friend. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"I'll have Karen to look after me," said Steve. "And besides, how could I? You're taking all the stupid with you."

Bucky smiled. "You're a punk."

"You're a jerk." The friends hugged. Then Steve watched the three walk away before heading inside the enlistment station.

"Alright," said Bucky, clapping his hands together. "First to the future now to dancing. Where should we go?"

"You know, I think I might head home," said Sherry. "I'm feeling kind of tired, but you two go on ahead."

"Are you sure?" asked Karen.

Her friend nodded. "Yeah. And besides, you two should spend some time together before you go," she said, nodding towards Bucky.

"Alright, well I'll see you soon. Glad you could come tonight."

"Yeah me too, thanks." They hugged. Sherry waved to Bucky. "It was nice meeting you. Good luck at the front," she called as she descended down the building's front stairs.

"You too. And thanks." He gave her a friendly wave back and soon she disappeared down the street.

Hand-in- hand, Bucky and Karen walked down the street in the opposite direction. "So I guess it's just us," said Bucky. "So much for our double date. Not that I'm too disappointed," he then added with a smile.

"Poor Steve," said Karen. "He's just so determined to do his part. Usually they would be looking for men like that, but with all his health issues I guess it's just-" Her words trailed off and she shook her head.

"Yeah." Bucky sighed. "I worry about him sometimes." Then he smiled and squeezed her hand. "But come on, it's my last night in town, and I promised my girl I'd take her dancing. Let's go!"

 _I really need to watch this movie again, so good! I'm also a huge history nerd and World War II is my main interest, so I love that this movie combines two of my favourite things: history and superheroes! I've also written Karen into some of the Agent Carter storyline (Season One, I haven't seen all of Season Two yet - I know I'm so behind!) she and Peggy having bonded over the loss of the men they love in the war and being the only women in their workplace. I hope you enjoyed, thanks so much for reading! :)_


	2. Captain America: The Winter Soldier

Captain America: The Winter Soldier

"If you ever want to stop by the V.A. and make me look awesome in front of the good-looking girl at the front desk, just come on over," said Sam.

Steve nodded and shook his hand. "Thanks, Sam. It was good to meet you."

When Steve arrived at the Triskelion, SHIELD headquarters, he found Natasha standing outside the training gym, looking inside through the window. "Hey, how's it going?" he asked.

"Oh good," she answered. "Just enjoying watching Liv kick Rumlow's ass." They watched as Liv, wearing rubber versions of her electric bracelets, blocked Rumlow's punch and held a wrist by his neck. The fight ceased. "You Agent just received a high voltage of electricity through the neck."

"Let me guess? I'm dead?"

"Yup, pretty dead." They left the gym. "Hey Cap," she said when she saw him standing next to her S.O.

Steve remembered the first time he had met her. Natasha had introduced them.

"Cap this is Agent Sword," she had said, turning to the young woman standing beside her. "I'm her S.O."

The blonde smiled and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you Captain. I'm Liv."

Steve couldn't help but stare. Curl her blonde hair and add a bit more makeup and she would look a whole lot like someone he knew, or used to know.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to stare," he said. "Steve, nice to meet you too." He shook her hand. "It's just, you look so much like - like someone I know. An old friend."

"Yeah I get that a lot. People always tell me I look just like my grandmother when she was my age."

"Your grandmother?" repeated Steve. "Karen Granger?" he tried.

Liv nodded, grinning. "Yup, Thompson now, but yeah, Gran. She's told me _all_ about you - she was so excited when they discovered you and that you were still alive. We saw you on TV, during the battle of New York. We watched all the footage from it."

Steve was smiling now too. "How's she doing?"

"She's good thanks, doing good for her age. She and Gramps still live in their house together, and I lived with them till I joined SHIELD. She remembers everything so well - she's told me all about you and Sergeant Barnes and Agent Carter and the Howling Commandos. She tells those stories so well I feel like I was there. I know we've never met before, but it feels like I'm finally reuniting with an old friend after a really long time - as strange as that might sound."

Steve shook his head. "No, that's nice that she told you about us. Tell her I say hi."

She smiled. "Will do Captain."

"Alright," said Steve, snapping back to the present. "We've got our mission. Suit up."

Soon Cap, Nat, Liv, and the STRIKE agents were all on board a jet, flying to the place of their mission.

"You know, if you ask Kristin out from statistics, she'd probably say yes," Nat told Cap.

"That's why I don't ask."

"Too shy or too scared?"

"Too busy." With that, he leaped from the jet.

"Was he wearing a parachute?" asked Rollins as they watched Cap jump from the jet.

Rumlow shook his head. "No. No he wasn't." He turned to Liv. "Tip: don't do what he did. Good luck."

"Thank you, Rumlow."

As he and the other STRIKE agents turned to ready themselves for the jump, Nat smiled at Liv. "Rumlow's being very nice to you," she said.

Liv raised her eyebrows at her S.O. - with Natasha having just questioned Steve about his dating life, she knew what was coming. "I'm sure it's just cause I'm still new and this is one of my first big missions."

"Oh I don't know, he's usually not this nice. And he was definitely flirting earlier at the gym."

"Spying on us?"

"I am a highly-trained spy."

Liv chuckled but still didn't look so sure. She just rolled her eyes. "You know Nat, with all this trying to help other people with their romantic lives I'm surprised there's no romance in yours."

Nat shrugged. "I'm called the Black Widow for a reason."

Again, Liv rolled her eyes. "Right."

* * *

 _At the V.A._

As Steve and Sam stood in the hall talking, two young women walked by. One saw Sam and waved, he smiling and waving back. She came over. "Hey Sam."

"Hey Liv."

Then she turned to Steve, immediately recognizing him. "Well hello there stranger."

"Liv?"

"You two know each other?" asked Sam.

"We sure do." Liv nodded. "Captain Rogers."

Steve returned the nod. "Agent Sword. I didn't know you worked here."

"Yup, SHIELD agent, V.A. receptionist on the side. I volunteer here. My grandpa dealt with PTSD after the war, so I thought I'd come here and try and help others who were dealing with it too."

"Wait, you're an agent?" cried Sam.

"Careful Wilson, or you'll blow my secret identity," she joked, holding a finger to her lips in a 'shh' gesture. "Yup, they call me Spark. Taking after my parents and grandparents - my grandparents more so as they were in the field while my parents were in research. I see you two have met. Sam you've met Cap, the living legend and symbol of courage, and Steve you've met our lovely Sam." She put an arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Yeah we met on a run."

"Ah I see." She turned to Sam. "How many times did he pass you?"

"More than I would like to admit."

She laughed. "I know what that's like. Well, I'd better get back to work, I'll see you boys later." With one last smile she turned away and headed to the front desk. They watched her go.

"A receptionist huh," said Steve. He turned to Sam. "The good-looking girl at the front desk?" Sam smiled and nodded.

As she walked away, Liv smiled. She had been just close enough to hear.

 _This movie is still my favourite Marvel movie and I think favourite movie in general to this day - SO GOOD! :D I love how the MCU is all so interconnected so I've tried to do that here as well. And yes, this suggests that Karen married Jack Thompson from 'Agent Carter'. And just to be clear Liv's powers are electricity, through her bracelets and weapons, like Nat's widow stings (we'll leave Nat to her combat skills ;)), hence Liv's hero name, Spark. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!_


	3. Doctor Strange

Doctor Strange

Stephen walked into one of the training rooms, only to find it already occupied. It was the dark-haired young woman who had been with Mordo that first day here.

Seeing as the room was already being used, he turned to leave, only to be stopped by, "You can come in, there's plenty of room for two."

He didn't know how she knew he was there, as she had her back turned towards him, but he stepped inside. "Uh, thanks."

Now she turned to face him, smiling. "Would you like some tea? I just made some." She had a little table set up in the centre of the room with a tea set all laid out.

"Sure, thank you."

She gestured for him to sit on one side of the little table, she sitting across from him, cross-legged as though she were meditating. She poured two small cups of tea, raising hers. "Cheers." Stephen touched his cup to hers before both took a drink. She downed hers in one gulp and then smiled at him while he sipped his. "You're a doctor, right?"

"Yeah, but 'Stephen' please. And I'm afraid I didn't catch your name."

"Ekaterina, Master of the Mystic Arts." She grinned and held out one of her heavily-ringed hands for him to shake. He hesitated, looking down at his own scarred hands. She gave him a nod of encouragement and so he reached up and gave her hand a gentle shake.

"But you can call me 'Katerina' for short."

"It's not that much shorter."

"No, but it's still shorter."

"One letter."

"That's still shorter."

"Okay... Can I call you 'Kat'?"

"If you would like - Stephen." She began pouring herself another cup of tea. "So, how are you adjusting to life here at Kamar Taj?" She gestured around them.

"Uh, alright, I guess. How long did it take you to get used to all-" He waved his hand. "-This."

She gave a little shrug. "It's different for all who come here. I'm still learning, myself."

"Why are you here? I-if you don't mind me asking."

She smiled. "That's kind of you, Stephen, but you already know." She gestured to the thin scar lines on the outer corners of both eyes. "I was a dancer. I was in New York training when the aliens came. A blast hit the building I was in, started a fire. I just remember feeling this burning, searing heat. I couldn't open my eyes - I thought I'd go crazy." She swirled her tea in the cup. "No doctors could help me."

"New York? That's where I work from - _worked_ from. I could have helped you."

"I was turned away. You were all convinced I would never see again." He looked down. "Don't feel bad, I have no hard feelings towards you. It's what brought me here. And trust me, I was as uncertain as you are now. But coming here, seeing all this-" She waved a hand at their surroundings. "-Nothing really surprises me anymore. I mean, aliens falling from the sky. Gods in New York." She gave a shrug. "Magic at our fingertips." She grinned and gently waved her fingers, her rings shimmering in the light. "The Ancient One helped me, showed me there was still hope. I even began to believe that I might dance again." She gave another little shrug. "And I've been here ever since."

"I don't believe in fairytales about chakras or energy or the power of belief."

"Maybe you should try. You might just surprise yourself." She winked.

"So you're a Master?"

"Yes," she said, her voice garbled as she was taking a sip from her second cup of tea. Or was it her third?

"'Master'. Doesn't that kind of mean best, like you've learned everything?"

"We're always learning, Stephen. Even if we are the best at something."

He sat quietly for a moment, absorbing this. "Your scars-"

She gave a knowing, understanding smile. "You overcome them, learn to accept them, then you wear them proudly."

A few days later, Stephen was passing the courtyard on his way between classes. The yard was empty, for once, no one using it for training. Someone had made use of it though.

Kat stood at the centre. There was no music, but he was pretty sure he could hear her humming a tune softly. Slowly but surely, she began to dance, lost in her own world.

Stephen smiled.

 _Hope you enjoyed this little glimpse at Kat :) Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!_


	4. Captain America: Civil War

Captain America: Civil War

 _Siberia_

"Both of you, go!" Steve yelled. "He's not going to stop."

Bucky and Liv took off while Steve fought to keep the enraged Tony away from them. Another chase.

Tony fired blast after blast towards Bucky, doing the best he could with his damaged suit.

Bucky began climbing up the shaft, leading to an exit above, Liv in pursuit, though she was quickly falling behind. Bucky paused.

"Go!" she called. "I'll only slow you down." But he disobeyed, slowing down and even beginning to climb back down to help her up.

Below them - not far below - Tony was trying to climb as well, his suit's flight ability partially disabled. Through the damaged screen, his eyesight was fuzzy. He held up his arm, explosive ready. "I'm eyeballing it," he muttered, and fired.

It did not hit his intended target, however. Instead, it hit the grate Liv had been grabbing onto, breaking it and sending her plunging down the shaft.

"KAREN!" Bucky yelled. He threw out his arm, but just missed her hand as she fell. He watched helplessly as she crashed to the ledge below, hitting the rail before collapsing onto the ledge itself, motionless.

Bucky scrambled down to the lower ledge, falling to his knees at the un-moving woman's side. He pulled her to him, holding her in his arms. She was a little out of it, the blast having stunned her.

"Oh, how sweet." There stood Tony. "Playing the hero now are you?" He held up his hand, reading to fire another blast.

With a yell, Bucky lashed out at him, digging the metal fingers of his left hand into the iron armour, working to tear it apart.

"Do you even remember them?" hissed Tony, speaking of his parents.

"I remember all of them," Bucky choked. Tony knocked him back, firing a laser towards him. Bucky fell to the ground, suddenly feeling unbalanced - his metal arm had been severed off at about the shoulder by Tony's laser. Tony threw a punch at him, watching as he crumbled to the ground. He held up his hand, ready to fire another blast.

"Stand down." Turning, he saw Liv, shakily getting to her knees, still dazed from his blast, kneeling in a defensive stance, arms raised, her bracelets and gloves buzzing with blue electricity, ready to zap him.

"B-back off, Tony." Even her voice shook. It was firm, but shaky.

"Look at you, defending him," spat Tony. "Defending him, protecting him, a killer."

"He didn't know what he was doing, he wasn't in control-"

"I don't care! He still did it, he still killed them."

"H-Howard wouldn't have wanted you to do this-"

"You don't know shit about my father, Liv!"

"Actually, I do. I worked for him, for his company, during the war." Silence. "And my name's not Liv, there never was a Liv. My name's Karen Marie Granger, born 1922, Brooklyn, New York. Former Strategic Scientific Reserve agent, founder of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Tony just stared silently back. Tension hung heavy in the air.

Without a word, Tony raised his hand again, blast ready. The fierceness returned to her face and a scream erupted from her throat, a blast shooting from her bracelets towards him. He met it with the blast of his own which knocked her back, she landing near where Bucky lay.

Before Tony could do anything more Steve came up behind him and slammed him in the side with his shield, knocking him away from where the injured Karen and Bucky lay.

* * *

"He's safe now." Karen and Steve stood outside the lab in Wakanda, where Bucky was now in care.

"Yeah." She nodded, though still looked a little sad, understandably. "How long have you known, about me?"

"After D.C., I began to wonder, had some suspicions. I mean, even if you were your granddaughter, you were a spitting image of Karen Granger." Both chuckled. "It's good to have you back, Karen."

"Thanks, Steve. It's good to be able to, well, be me again." The friends hugged.

"But how'd it happen?" he asked. "How'd you make it this far along in time without ageing or anything?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "I don't know."

 _So in the last Cap chapter I said that Liv was Karen and Jack Thompson's granddaughter - that was my early version of the character. But then I thought, 'what if Karen is also in the modern world with Cap and Bucky?' so this is what happened! Karen poses as her own granddaughter to try to avoid suspicion of her non-ageing (which will be further explored in 'Into Infinity'!) There's reasons for all of it! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)_


	5. Guardians of the Galaxy

Guardians of the Galaxy

 _Sanctuary, the Domain of Thanos_

"With all due respect, Thanos, your daughter made this mess and yet you summon me."

"Lower your tone, Accuser!" snapped the Other. "You will not address Lord Thanos in such a fashion-" He was cut off when, seconds later, there was a sickening crack as Ronan snapped his neck with his staff. The Other's now dead body collapsed to the ground.

Envy's blade shot out, the sharpened tip right beneath Ronan's chin, ready in case the Kree moved against Thanos again.

Ronan turned to face Thanos's personal guard. "Ah, the Silent Daughter."

"The only one who should be silent is you. Know your place, Accuser. This is Thanos's domain. Here, you are outnumbered."

After Gamora's failure to obtain the Orb and her capture, Ronan seemed convinced that she had betrayed them, and had been planning to all along. Thanos was quick to defend his favourite daughter, however.

"Stand down, Daughter." Thanos spun around in his hovering chair to address Ronan himself as Envy slowly and cautiously lowered her weapon as ordered.

"I only ask that you take this matter seriously," Ronan requested of the Titan.

"The only matter I do not take seriously, boy, is _you,_ " Thanos spat. "Your politics bore me. And, apparently, you alienated my favourite daughter." Nebula looked away. "I shall honour our agreement, Kree, only if you bring me the Orb. But return to me again empty-handed, and I will bathe the starways in your blood." His favourite threat. The Titan smiled, satisfied as Ronan lowered his head as if in a bow.

"Thanks Dad, sounds fair." Nebula stalked back to Ronan's side.

"Envydora." Envy stood up straight, alert. "You will go with them as well. You will ensure that Ronan takes this matter as seriously as he says he does."

She knelt down before the Titian, crossing an arm over her chest. "Father, I shall not fail you."

 _It's short, but just a little glimpse at Envy's life when she served Thanos under the Black Order before joining the Guardians with her sisters :) We'll see how and when she joins them in the next chapter! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)_


	6. Guardians of the Galaxy, Vol 2

Guardians of the Galaxy, Vol. 2

 _"Hey y'all prepare yourself for the_ _R_ _ubberband_ _Man_ _!"_

The Milano soared through the skies, the inside of the ship filled with music from the Awesome Mix Volumes 1 and 2, the crew grooving to the beat.

From his seat as the pilot, Quill mouthed the words. "Sing it, Drax!" But Drax was snoring away in his seat.

Beside the sleeping Drax, Gamora was moving to the beat. "See, Gamora's got it!" Peter grinned, watching his girl grooving in her seat. He always knew she was really a dancer. She flashed him a smile. Peter loved to lovingly tease the assassin-warrior woman about her singing and dancing to his Earth music, but it also warmed his heart.

"I love this song!" Behind Peter, Mantis was dancing in her seat with the biggest smile on her face.

There came a groan from Rocket's seat and the raccoon pulled on his ears. "How can you people listen to the same song over and over again?!" He was trying to clean his gun.

There was a beeping behind him - Groot still had his hand-held video game. He'd been staring at it for hours, despite his team members' protests.

"Groot put that thing away I'm not going to ask you again," said Peter. No response. "Groot."

" _I am Groot_ ," Groot mocked back.

"Hey!"

"Whoa!"

"Language!"

"You watch your mouth young man or I'll smash that game to pieces!" warned Rocket.

Pretty soon, Peter put the ship on auto-pilot and they drifted gently through space. That was until they were drawn to a sharp halt, startling everyone, and the lights flickered off. Everyone fell silent, Peter cutting the music, and Drax snapped awake.

"I think someone's coming aboard," whispered Peter. Everyone reached for their weapons and faced the doorway.

A figure, also on the defenseive with thier weapon raised, appeared. In the dimmness they soon saw that it was an orange-skinned woman.

"Envy?" cried Gamora, immediately lowering her weapon.

"Hello, Sister." The other woman gave a weak smile, and it was then that the crew realized she was wounded.

"Envy, what happened?" asked Gamora, rushing to her sister's side. She didn't think she had ever seen the warrior so beaten up before. Wherever she had come from it must have been bad.

Envy addressed the whole group. "Guardians, I'm afraid I come bearing bad news: Xandar has fallen."

 _So I know I mixed Guardians 2 and 'Infinity War' a bit here, but I didn't want to cut out the awesome scene of the guardians grooving to Peter's music while on a mission :) If you're reading my 'Infinity War' story, the next chapter I'm going to post picks up pretty much right after this chapter! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)_


End file.
